Safe & Sound N more!
by creativethinking
Summary: Send me a song title and i'll try put it into a story line. The first one her is Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift (Hunger Games) then Here's To Never Growing up by Avril Lavigne, Broadway Baby from Chicago, Fingerprints by Katy Perry, She Looks So Perfect by 5SOS, Remember the Time by Michael Jackson. Hope you guys like! xx
1. Safe and Sound

_A/N Hey you guys, sorry it's been a while I've just been really busy with school but now I have two weeks off so I have no excuse! If you like this please leave a review and you can send me songs and I'll try write a storyline for them. Bye, Scarlett xx_

_''I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, I'll never let you go_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…''_

Jade dragged the knife down her porcelain arm and screamed in pain as scarlet blood poured out.

_''…Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound…''_

She slid down the wall, holding her arm. Mascara was running down her cheek as she cried softly. Her phone started to ring, she looked at the caller ID. It was Beck.

_''…Don't you dare look out your window_  
_Darling everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone, gone…''_

Her phone continued to ring. Knowing something wasn't right, Beck drove over to Jade's house. She heard the doorbell ring, she continued to cut, deeper each time.

_''…Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound…''_

Beck started banging on the front door. He looked around for a spare key, when he found it her opened the door and followed the piercing screams. Walking in he found Jade, sitting against the wall with a knife in her hand and blood all over her clothes. Her eyes were closed.

_''...Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound...''_


	2. Here's to Never Growing Up

Cat had sneaked out to go meet up with Jade at this huge party. Cat smiled as she saw Jade. "Come on let's party!" Jade took her hand and lead her into it. Lights flashed, music was blaring. Cat got a little scared she held onto Jade's hand. "You ok?" Jade asked looking concerned. The two sat down at the bar together. "Is this what it's going to be like? In like college and everything?" Cat asked nervously. Jade sighed, "Sort of."

"I don't want to grow up." Jade laughed and raised her drink, "Here's to never growing up!" Jade got up and went up on the platform. She grabbed a mic.

_"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up.."_

Cat smiled at her best friend as she started singing.

_"…Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend_  
_For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_  
_Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_  
_We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change.."_

Jade motioned for Cat to come join her, Cat was given a mic and she started singing.

_"…Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young…"_

Cat got up beside her and held her hand.

_"…Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up…"_

Cat started leading her into the crowd. The spotlight was still on them.

_"…We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing, here's to never growing up…"_

Cat started dancing with Jade feeling more confident.

_"…Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up…"_

The crowd joined in, lifting their drinks up.

_"…Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young…"_

Jade and Cat ended the song and hugged each other tightly.


	3. Broadway Baby

The gang were in the Black Box Theater, Sikowitz had asked them to come there.

"Hey Sikowitz, what's up?" They all sat down and waited for a reply from their teacher.

"Well children I would like to introduce you to a new student, Seth." He indicated to the handsome guy that walked in **(imagine Jonathan Groff)**.

"Hey." The gang greeted him back. "So Seth will be joining us in class tomorrow," and with that Sikowitz left. After saying goodbye so did Seth.

"Hmm…that was kinda weird." Beck noted.

The others nodded in agreement.

_NEXT DAY, ACTING CLASS, BLACK BOX THEATER_

Everyone was going about, preparing for the new play that was happening tomorrow.

The gang for once had no participation in it. Jade, who had not met Seth yesterday looked confused when she saw him coming in.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"You sound like you know him." Tori noticed.

Jade nodded, "Yeah I do, Seth Evans." she shuddered at the sound of his name.

"I think he's mega hot," Cat giggled.

Seth walked over to them when he saw Jade.

"Jade West, it's been a while." he smiled.

"Mm…can't say it's great to see you again." Jade folded her arms.

He laughed. The others were very confused.

"You never told them about me?" he asked.

"There's nothing to tell."

He shook his head and grinned.

"Y'see me and Jade used to perform together. We were doing incredible until Jade quit."

Beck had never heard of this Seth guy till yesterday.

"In fact, how about a little duet now?" he turned to look at her.

She gave him a false smile, "Sure."

Seth nodded at the pianist as the two got onto the stage.

"_I'm just a_

_Broadway Baby._

_Walking off my tired feet.  
Pounding Forty-Second Street  
To be in a show."_

He took Jade's hand and led her onto the stage

"_Oh…_

_Broadway Baby,  
Learning how to sing and dance,  
Waiting for that one big chance  
To be in a show."_

"_Gee,_

_I like to be  
On some marquee,  
All twinkling lights,  
A spark  
To pierce the dark  
From Battery Park  
To Washington Heights."  
_

"_Someday, maybe,  
All my dreams will be repaid.  
Heck, I'd even play the maid  
To be in a show."  
_

"_Hey, Mr. Producer,  
I'm talking to you, sir;  
I don't need a lot,  
Only what I got,  
Plus a tube of greasepaint  
And a follow-spot!"  
_

"_I'm a Broadway Baby,  
Slaving at the five-and-ten,  
Dreaming of the great day when  
I'll be in a show."_

"_Oh...  
Broadway Baby,  
Making rounds all afternoon,  
Eating at a greasy spoon"  
_

"_To have on my dough.  
Oh...at my tiny flat  
There's just my cat.  
A bed and a chair  
Still  
I'll stick it till  
I'm on a bill  
All over Times Square."  
_

"_Someday, maybe,  
If I stick it long enough,  
I may get to strut my stuff  
Working for a nice man  
Like a Ziegfeld or a Weismann  
In a great big  
Broadway show!"_


	4. Fingerprints

It was the last day of school for the gang. Graduation was about to take place. They were all waiting in the hallway. Beck and Andre were sitting on the stairs talking as the girls came over with Robbie.

"Hey, you guys nervous?" Tori asked sitting down beside Andre.

"Na I'm good." Andre replied.

"I thought Jade was with you girls?" Beck asked noticing his girlfriend was missing.

The girls shook their heads. The gang split-up to look for her.

Tori had went to the Black Box Theater and found her sitting on the floor.

"You ok? We've been looking all over for you!" Tori sat down across from her.

"It just…I really don't wanna leave."

"What do you mean?"

Jade took a deep breath, "I mean I want to do something to be remembered. I want to leave my mark."

"Ok, I get that. But I mean you have, your plays, music, acting. You've done loads."

Jade got up, "Not enough," she left the theater.

"_Voted most likely to end up on the back of a milk box drink  
Looks like I'm letting them down  
Cause seven, seventy-five isn't worth an hour of my hard work and time  
When you can't afford half the shit they advertise  
Oh I'm worth more then they ask for then the toe-tag generation full of regret  
Oh I won't settle no, oh I can't settle…"_

"…I wanna break the mold, I wanna break the stereotype  
Fist in the air I'm not going down with out a fight  
It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching  
It pass me by  
I'm leaving you my legacy…"  


"…_I gotta make my mark  
I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints on you…"_

"…Representing you and me  
Don't you wanna go down in history?  
Rather then end up begging on the streets  
Trading under table favors for a place to sleep  
Cause I'm worth more then this so stop writing prescriptions for my Ritalin  
I can't focus my attention…"

"…I wanna break the mold, I wanna break the stereotype  
Fist in the air I'm not going down with out a fight  
It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching  
It pass me by  
I'm leaving you my legacy…"  


"…_I gotta make my mark  
I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
Don't give up  
Don't give in  
Build your house on the rock"  
Oh not in the sand, in the sand, in the sand_

It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching  
It pass me by  
I'm leaving you my legacy  
I gotta make my mark  
I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
(I want you to remember me)  
It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching  
It pass me by  
I'm leaving you my legacy  
I gotta make my mark  
I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
Cause I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints, in the end  



	5. She Looks So Perfect

It was the full-moon jam. Beck quickly escaped from Meredith and went over to Tori.

"You two havin' a good time?" she took a sip of punch.

"I'm not." Beck ran his hand threw his hair.

Beck noticed Jade was over with Andre, she was getting ready to perform.

"I don't like girls like Meredith. It's boring."

Tori frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I want a girl that fights back. Has an opinion. Isn't afraid to say what she thinks.

She looked confused.

"I realized I can't fall in love with any girl."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still in love with Jade."

Slowly Beck formed a plan in his head

He raced over to Andre as Jade left and quickly told him his plan.

As Jade went to get on stage, Andre held her back.

"I'm supposed to perform."

"Not now." As she went to resist Andre lifted her over to the Asphalt Café.

She struggled more, "What's going on?" He dropped her but stood behind her to make sure she wouldn't get away.

Tori got onstage and announced that Beck was going to perform a song.

Jade frowned, there was no way she was gonna let Oliver steal her spotlight.

As he got on the platform he looked over at Jade and smiled at her.

He started to play.

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey…"_

"…Simmer down, simmer down  
They say we're too young now to amount to anything else  
But look around  
We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now  
If you don't swim, you'll drown  
But don't move, honey…"

He was looking straight at Jade, no one could mistake it.

_"…You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
And I know now, that I'm so down…"_

"…Hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey…"

"…Let's get out, let's get out  
'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down  
While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking  
If I showed up with a plane ticket  
And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it  
Would you wanna run away too?  
'Cause all I really want is you…"

"…You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
I made a mix tape straight out of '94  
I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor  
And I know now, that I'm so down…"

"…Hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey…"

"…You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
And I know now, that I'm so down…"

"…Hey, hey!  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey…"

"…You look so perfect standing there  
In my American Apparel underwear  
And I know now, that I'm so down (hey)  
Your lipstick stain is a work of art (hey, hey)  
I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart (hey, hey)  
And I know now, that I'm so down (hey, hey)…"

"…Hey"

The crowd started clapping and screaming. Jade still had her arms folded.

Beck came down from the platform and went over to her.

"I miss you and I realized I still love you."

"What are you going to do about it?"

He laughed and put his arms around her waist, he leaned in and kissed her as the crowd started to cheer again. He moved her arms so they were wrapped around his neck.

"Awwww." The two broke apart and looked at Andre, "I ruined the moment."

They laughed.

"Yeah they don't like when you say aww when they make-out." Tori agreed.


	6. Remember The Time

_A/N Before Tori Fixes Beck and Jade_

Andre was driving and Tori was in the passenger seat. Beck and Jade were sitting in the back, a seat apart. Robbie and Cat were in the very back of the seven seater. There was a very awkward atmosphere in the car.

"Uh let's see if there's any good music on?" Tori suggested as she turned on the stereo. She looked through Andre's CD's, she smiled as she found the perfect song to play. Andre glanced at the CD as Tori nudged him. He shook his head as he smiled.

He whispered to her, "You get involved too much Vega."

Tori slid in the CD and pressed play. Michael Jackson's 'Remember the Time' started playing. Beck and Jade awkwardly glanced at each other. They knew what Tori was doing.

_"Do You Remember_  
_When We Fell In Love_  
_We Were Young_  
_And Innocent Then_  
_Do You Remember_  
_How It All Began_  
_It Just Seemed Like Heaven_  
_So Why Did It End?..."_

Tori and Andre started to sing as backups. Beck glanced at Jade, he really did start to think about their whole relationship.

_"...Do You Remember_  
_Back In The Fall_  
_We'd Be Together_  
_All Day Long_  
_Do You Remember_  
_Us Holding Hands_  
_In Each Other's Eyes_  
_We'd Stare_  
_(Tell Me)..."_

Jade noticed Beck was looking at her. She glanced at him, as she was about to look away Beck caught her eyes.

_"...Do You Remember The Time  
When We Fell In Love  
Do You Remember The Time  
When We First Met  
Do You Remember The Time  
When We Fell In Love  
Do You Remember The Time..."_

Cat and Robbie were now also aware of what was going on.

_"...Do You Remember_  
_How We Used To Talk_  
_(Ya Know)_  
_We'd Stay On The Phone_  
_At Night Till Dawn_  
_Do You Remember_  
_All The Things We Said Like_  
_I Love You So_  
_I'll Never Let You Go..."_

Beck and Jade were still staring each other straight in the eyes, something that they hadn't done for awhile.

_"...Do You Remember_  
_Back In The Spring_  
_Every Morning Birds Would Sing_  
_Do You Remember_  
_Those Special Times_  
_They'll Just Go On And On_  
_In The Back Of My Mind..."_

_"...Do You Remember The Time_  
_When We Fell In Love_  
_Do You Remember The Time_  
_When We First Met Girl_  
_Do You Remember The Time_  
_When We Fell In Love_  
_Do You Remember The Time_  
_Those Sweet Memories_  
_Will Always Be Dear To Me_  
_And Girl No Matter What Was Said_  
_I Will Never Forget What We Had_  
_Now Baby..."_

Jade and Beck had started to subconsciously move towards each other though the seat belts restrained them.

_"...Remember The Times  
Do You. Do You, Do You,  
Do You, Do You  
Remember The Times  
In The Park, On The Beach  
Remember The Times  
You And Me In Spain  
Remember The Times  
What About, What About..."_

The two were very close now, both leaning in.

_"...Remember The Times_  
_Ooh... In The Park_  
_Remember The Times_  
_After Dark..., Do You, Do You, Do You_  
_Remember The Times_  
_Do You, Do You, Do You, Do You_  
_Remember The Times_  
_Yeah Yeah_  
_Remember The Times..."_

As the song ended Jade leaned back and continued looking out the window. Beck sighed and slumped back in his seat with his head leaning against the window. The others also sighed, they were so close. They knew it would take a lot more.

_A/N I really suggest you listen to this incredible song my MJ, it's easily one of my favorites. I think personally it would be like HEAVEN for Bade fans if this scene actually happened...well except for the ending :( Please continue to read and review for this and check out my other stories, mostly Bade so if you like that, well it's your lucky day! xxScarlett_


End file.
